fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Circus Baby's Pizza World
Warning: Do not edit page without permissions of CBPW, only fix grammar mistakes. Thanks Circus Baby's Pizza World= Many years after the 1993 Freddy's Fazbear Pizza closed down, Freddy Fredbear and Friends was scrapped, William Afton (the famous murderer of the FNaF Series) made a decision to remake Fredbear's Family Diner and made it more kid friendly and call it "Circus Baby's Pizza World". History Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza World, where family fun and interactivity go beyond anything you've seen at those *other* pizza places! With cutting-edge animatronic entertainers that will knock your kids' socks off, as well as customized pizza catering, no party is complete without Circus Baby and the gang! Known Animatronics Circus Baby A Circus Animatronic, the soul of William Afton's Daughter resides in Circus Baby's consciousness. Funtime Freddy A Character created by William Afton to replace the original Freddy Fazbear. He was created to entertain and kidnapped kids. He wears a black bowtie with black buttons and have a hand puppet named Bon-Bon. Funtime Foxy Funtime Foxy the Fox is the bassist of the Circus Baby's Pizza band. Her design is inspired by the "golden jackal". She isn't directly connected to Circus Baby's Pizza World, but will help Circus Baby out on tasks she is set. Ballora Ballora is a humanoid ballerina animatronic with a curved body and pale skin. She has over-exaggerated eyelashes, blue hair tied up in a bun and very sharp teeth. She also has blushed cheeks like the Toy Animatronics. She wears a blue leotard, purple-pink tutu. Funtime Springtime Baby Funtime Springtime Bonnie the Rabbit is the helper of the Circus Baby's Pizza World. Her design is inspired by the "European Rabbit". Her palms have magnetic pads that help her hold Circus Baby's Pizza World phones and do... other things. Lucahjin the Fox The Twin sister of Funtime Foxy, she is the guitarist of the Circus Baby's Pizza band. Her design is inspired by the red fox. Her programming has forced her to become an almost exact copy of her sister. |-|Circus Baby's Pizza Gamer World= Welcome back to the new and improved Circus Baby's Pizza Gamer World! They are kid-friendly, updated with the latest in facial recognition technology, tied into local criminal databases, and promise to put on a safe and entertaining show for kids and grown-ups alike! What could go Wrong? As always, Circus Baby's Entertainment is not responsible for death or dismemberment. Known Animatronics Gekitotsu Circus Baby X Level 3 Created by William Afton, Gekitotsu Circus Baby X is based on a sci-fi mech fighting video game called Gekitotsu Robots. She is cold and mechanical and incapable of any feeling for anyone. Gekitotsu Circus Baby is actually the 10th model in her line, the first 9 having malfunctioned due to a faulty thermo-coil and a malfunctioning AIE-ES (artificial intelligence enhancer-emotion suppressor) chip. William was able to fix the coil, but the chip problem has not been completely solved. DoReMiFa Spring Bonnie Level 3 DoReMiFa Spring Bonnie is the upgrade version of Springtime Bonnie. Based on a rhythm video game called DoReMiFa Beat. She is an animatronic rabbit who helped the player against the other Animatronics. Combat Shooting Gamer Foxy Level 3 Jet Combat Foxy is based on a shoot 'em up video game called Jet Combat, she use her wings to fly and use the controller/Machine Gun to control her flight. Chambara Bike Gamer Freddy Level 3 Created by William Afton, Giri Giri Chambara Freddy is based on a hack n' slash video game called Giri Giri Chambara. Freddy's arm, leg, and the mask parts of head can detect and combine into a mini robot called Sparrow/Bon-Bon. Zombie Gamer Freddy Level X (10) Fighter Gamer Lolbit Level 50 Created by William Afton, Knockout Fighter Lolbit is based on a fighter video game called Knock Out Fighter. Her blueprints end up being used to create two mysteries Animatronics. Puzzle Gamer Lolbit Level 50 Circus Baby Double Action Gamer Level X (10) Mighty Sisters Circus Baby L and R Level XX (20) They are two separate version of Circus Baby Double Action Gamer, they are based on a co-op 3D action-platformer video game called Mighty Brothers XX, Circus Baby Double Action Level 10 "doubles up" into Mighty Sisters Circus Baby Level 20 L and R! These two act independently and splits William's Daughter's personalities into two, but that is problem went the two Circus Babies combined back together into Double Action Gamer Circus Baby (after at Game is Clear or the two are defeat) will get a massive headache and pass out for long time. The Bluish-Green and Orange Circus Baby L (Circus Baby) acts relatively calm and prioritized the player safety first. Her other half, the Orange and Bluish-Green Circus Baby R (Ennard) acts cocky and prioritizes defeating the player to ensure victory. Category:Pages